LunaClan/Roleplay
Archives: None yet Hazelkit stared at her father lovingly. "Papa?" ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 15:11, December 16, 2012 (UTC) "Yes, Hazelkit?" Windheart asked, licking the top of Hazelkit's head. ❄Snowie❄ Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah! 15:13, December 16, 2012 (UTC) "I want be leader one day! Do you think I can?" Hazelkit whispered. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 15:15, December 16, 2012 (UTC) "If you believe you can, you will. You'll be a great warrior, and leader, Hazelkit." He meowed. ❄Snowie❄ Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah! 15:17, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Hazelkit grinned. "I love you, papa." ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 15:32, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Soaringkit looked at Hazelkit. "Hazy!" he called to his best friend. "Come play!" [[User:Feathernose|'''-Flystar']] 15:39, December 16, 2012 (UTC) "I love you too, Hazelkit." He purred. "Now go play with your friend." He purred, nudging her toward Soaringkit. ❄Snowie❄ Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah! 18:47, December 16, 2012 (UTC) "Okay!" Hazelkit bounded over to Soaringkit. "Sorry, I was talking to my dad. What are we playing?" ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 18:49, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Soaringkit bowled her over. "Uhh, let's play Clans! I'm leader of LunaClan! You're leader of MountainClan!" he squeaked, pawing at her tail playfully. [[User:Feathernose|'-Flystar']] 18:53, December 16, 2012 (UTC) "LunaClan! You've been stealing prey! Attack!" Hazelkit pounced on Soaringkit and bowled him over. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 19:03, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Soaringkit squeaked and twisted. "We've done no such thing, Hazelstar!" He pounced on her. Ivykit padded around. [[User:Feathernose|'-Flystar']] 19:13, December 16, 2012 (UTC) "Liar!" Hazelkit teased, raking her sheathed claws through his fur gently. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 19:18, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Soaringkit laughed, pinning her down. "Don't call me a liar!" he growled plaufully. [[User:Feathernose|'-Flystar']] 19:27, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Emeraldblaze organized patrols. (I lurve her<333333333333333) ~Mossu "I'll call you whatever I wanna call you!" Hazelkit replied. Soaringkit threw her back, and she hit the ground hard. Hazelkit immediately let out a wail. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 20:59, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Windheart raced over at the sound of his daughter's wail. "Hazelkit? Are you okay?" He asked, licking her head nervously. ❄Snowie❄ Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah! 21:04, December 16, 2012 (UTC) "I-It hurts." Hazelkit whimpered, about to cry. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 21:17, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Windheart picked her up lightly by the scruff and carried her to the nursery. He laid her down in her nest. He crouched down next to her. "Oh dear... What hurts?" He asked, licking the top of her head worriedly. ❄Snowie❄ Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah! 21:27, December 16, 2012 (UTC) "My...My paw...make it stop, papa!" Hazelkit begged, as tears began streaming down her cheeks. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 21:29, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Windheart raced to the medicine den. "I'll be right back!" He meowed to Hazelkit. He grabbed some herbs because he had some experience being a medicine cat. He ran back to Hazelkit. "Here, Hazelkit, eat some of this." He meowed, pushing a leaf toward her mouth. He curled uo next to her. "Don't worry, Hazelkit. Papa's here." He meowed softly. ❄Snowie❄ Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah! 21:33, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Hazelkit swallowed the leaf, but she was still in pain. She curled closer to her father, lettin her tears soak into his fur. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 21:46, December 16, 2012 (UTC) (WOW WOW WOW y u rp Soar? ;.;) Soaringkit flattened his ears. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" [[User:Feathernose|'-Flystar']] 11:15, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Windheart licked the top of her head. "You'll be okay, don't worry." He meowed. He stared at Soaringkit. "Don't worry, she'll be okay." He meowed. ❄Snowie❄ Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah! 15:43, December 17, 2012 (UTC) "I d-don't feel g-good," Hazelkit mumbled. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 20:01, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Soaringkit flattened his ears, and let out a regretful wail. "I'm sorry, Hazy." he cried. [[User:Feathernose|'-Flystar''']] 21:25, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Windheart patted the young kit's head. "It's okay. She'll be fine. Just let her rest. I'll watch her." He meowed, and he turned his head back to Hazelkit and stroked her head lightly with a paw. "Hazelkit, do you want some water?" He asked, licking her ears lovingly. ❄Snowie❄ Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah! 21:45, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Hazelkit nodded. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 21:57, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Windheart licked her ear and padded out to get water. He grabbed a ball of moss and soaked it in some water, and he brought it back for Hazelkit. "Here, sweetie." He meowed, pushing the ball of moss over to her. ❄Snowie❄ Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah! 22:14, December 17, 2012 (UTC) "Thanks, papa." Hazelkit mewed back, lapping from the moss. She let out a groan, and pulled away. "My tumy hurts!" She wailed. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 22:24, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Windheart panicked. "One second, Hazelkit!" He meowed, and raced to the medicine den, and grabbed some berries that helped stomach aches. "This is a good time when I need to know what medicine does what!" He meowed under his breath, and raced back to his daughter. "Here, eat one of these." He meowed soothingly, pawing a berry toward her. ❄Snowie❄ Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah! 23:01, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Hazelkit ate the berry, groaning when her tummy hurt more. She began to sob, tears streaming down her cheeks. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 23:07, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Windheart licked her head and pulled her up close to him. "No, Hazelkit, don't cry. It'll feel better soon. Just get some sleep." He meowed, licking the top of her head rythmically. "Come on, you'll be okay." He meowed, handing her a poppy seed. "Here." ❄Snowie❄ Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah! 23:10, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Hazelkit ate the seed, and curled closer to her father, still whimpering. Stormkit came charging up. "Papa! What's wrong with her?" ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 23:12, December 17, 2012 (UTC) "Don't worry, Stormkit. She's okay." He meowed, nudging Stormkit away. "Just let her be, and she'll be better before you know it." He meowed. He licked the top of Hazelkit's head. ❄Snowie❄ Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah! 23:14, December 17, 2012 (UTC) "Ivykit!" Stormkit called. "Come here!" Ivykit raced up, and both kits crowed around Windheart, to see their sister. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 23:16, December 17, 2012 (UTC) "Hey, you two! Go see what Soaringkit's up to and leave your sister be. She's sick." He meowed, nudging the two kits away with a paw. ❄Snowie❄ Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah! 23:18, December 17, 2012 (UTC) "No! I want to stay!" Stormkit cried defiantly. Ivykit nodded in agreement, baring her teeth. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 23:19, December 17, 2012 (UTC) "Fine. But don't bother her, she's sleeping." He whispered. ❄Snowie❄ Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah! 23:24, December 17, 2012 (UTC) "Move! I wanna see!" Stormkit shoved Ivykit out of the way, accidentally pushing Hazelkit off Windheart's flank. Hazelkit let out a wail, as she hit the ground on her injured leg. Tears began pouring out of her eyes. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 23:27, December 17, 2012 (UTC) "Stormkit! Good StarClan! Get out! Both of you! I hope you're happy, you've hurt your sister again!" He yowled, scaring the two kits off. He set Hazelkit back on his flank. "Hazelkit, there's no need to cry. I'm here. I'll protect you. Just go back to sleep." He meowed soothingly. ❄Snowie❄ Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah! 23:33, December 17, 2012 (UTC) "Hurts, papa! Make it stop!" Hazelkit wailed. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 23:35, December 17, 2012 (UTC) ❄Snowie❄ Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah! 23:58, December 17, 2012 (UTC) "No!" Hazelkit cried, hobling and hiding behind her father. "Don't hurt me!" ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 00:00, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Windheart looked at Hazelkit. "Hazelkit, it's okay. She isn't going to hurt you, she's going to make you feel better. I'll do it for her if you want." He meowed, licking her head. ❄Snowie❄ Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah! 00:03, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Hazelkit stared at Frondpaw. "Won't hurt?" ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 00:07, December 18, 2012 (UTC) "No, it won't. Don't worry, I wouldn't do anything if it would hurt, i promise. ESPECIALLY without your father's permission." Frondpaw meowed. ❄Snowie❄ Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah! 00:12, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Hazelkit nodded hesitantly. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 00:16, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Frondpaw looked at Windheart. Windheart nodded at her. Frondpaw padded over to Hazelkit timidly. She noticed her leg looked almost like it was dislocated. "Hazelkit, I think your leg might be dislocated." She meowed. Windheart looked shocked. ❄Snowie❄ Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah! 01:38, December 18, 2012 (UTC) "Wha?" Hazelkit whimpered, her eyes filling with tears. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 01:40, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Windheart padded over to her. "Hazelkit... She's going to have to relocate it for it to stop hurting... but it might hurt a little bit. Is it okay with you if she does that? I would do it, but I'm not sure if I can..." He meowed, licking the top of her head. "If she doesn't do it now, it'll keep hurting forever." He meowed, hoping she would be brave. ❄Snowie❄ Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah! 01:43, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Hazelkit nodded, and hid her face in her father's fur, her injured leg sticking out. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 01:46, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Windheart had Hazelkit sit down. "Okay, Hazelkit, this'll just take a second." Frondpaw meowed. She carefully relocated the leg and Windheart licked Hazelkit's head protectively. ❄Snowie❄ Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah! 01:49, December 18, 2012 (UTC) "AHHHHHHHH!" Hazelkit screamed, as the medicine cat apprentice relocated her leg. Her crying became harsh sobs. "Yo-You l-lied t-t-to m-me!" ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 01:51, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay